The History of the World
by Panda Master X
Summary: It is the year 5319 and history has been eradicated. There are practically no more texts or records of any past historical events in time, and the people who live in this land no longer care either...rest of the summary inside. Laven, Implied(or even shown) rape... yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**The History of the World**

**DGM fic. Laven!**

**Summary:**

**It is the year 5319 and history has been eradicated. There are practically no more texts or records of any past historical events in time, and the people who live in this land no longer care either. There's no war, no rulers. The people have also never particularly become technologically advanced on some subjects. It's everyone for themselves. In a world like this, how will Allen and Lavi pull through when an evil from the beginning of time has come back and wants Allen?**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Go Back to the Beginning**

The night was warm, and the air was crisp and clear of all pollution. It was nearly pitch black outside near the shore. You couldn't see any through the black mass of clouds gathering in the sky above.

Two young adults waltzed across the shore, holding hands. One is a smallish teenager - shorter than the other by a few inches but still about average height with pure white hair and a dark, intricately carved scar running down his young, boyish face. His eyes were a glowing shade of silver and sparkled with life. The other was tall and slightly toned. He had thick, voluminous, medium length red hair that was tied behind an angular face. His eyes were emerald, and he had a large grin plastered on his face.

"Can you feel that breeze, Allen? I feel like tonight is going to be great!" The taller man, Lavi, said.

Said boy just grinned and replied back, but in a more pessimistic view. "I dunno Lavi. Being with you means anything could happen!"

The two young adults laughed hardheartedly until they couldn't breath anymore. Allen was holding his knees while Lavi rolled on the ground getting sand on his hair and clothes.

"So, Allen, it's almost your eighteenth birthday, what are we gonna do?" Lavi questioned while dusting off the sand from his clothes.

"Mmm...I always thought early birthdays were bad luck, but..." Allen's face scrunched up a bit while he thought about it. His gaze wandered to the ocean horizon, and he spotted a bunch of lights floating towards the pier. "Oh my _gosh_ Lavi! That's the infamous floating pier! I totally want to go check it out! I heard they have an awesome buffet there!"

(POV Lavi)

I looked at his wide eyes and gave in. It didn't seem like much, but I know how crazy Allen can get when it comes to food. I felt like Jiji* told me something about the pier; then again, he taught me so many things, and i only want to think about Allen right now...

"Sure Al, but afterwards, it's just you and me at my place right?" I wiggled my eyebrows and Allen began laughing,. "Alright then, let's get moving while the night is still young."

With that last statement, I grabbed Allen's petite looking hands with my own, larger hands and pulled him along for a light-hearted run towards the glowing pier.

* * *

Translating...beep. beep. DING!

*Jiji = Grandpa

Correct me if I'm wrong. ;)

* * *

AHHH! I've been waiting to post this for for_EVER_! A week after my first fanfic Love is the Biggest Killer of All ( good story by the way, you all should go read and review it) I had this crazy freaky dream! I wrote it down, but this is all I have so far that's in story formatting, so bear with me. Please review! Reviews are the food for my stories! Also, I need to know how you all feel about it, because I have very little confidence in my writing! (TT^TT) REVIEW!

ok, ok, ok...I'm done ranting. How did you like this? Please tell me! i know this is super short, but i wanted this out there and into the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry, it's been long, and this chapter isn't very long either, eheheh... I'm working on the next chapter, so yeah. I don't know when it'll come out, but you should check out my other stories while you wait! :) Thanks again to you who've reviewed and Favorited this story! x)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gone**

Lavi was jogging lightly after Allen, because the boy had run off ahead of him so he could get to the food faster. Eventually, Lavi was left behind, but luckily, he knew exactly what restaurant Allen went out searching for.

Up ahead, Allen searched every nook and cranny for a single restaurant- famed for its exquisite and exotic cuisine with foods from around the world. He had heard also that only the best of the best chefs with raw talent worked there, one such is known around the world through oral interpretation. His name is Jerry, and he is mostly known for his speedy and delicious dishes and the fact that he could cook anything you asked of him if only he had the ingredients. Allen always dreamed of challenging the man. His cooking speed against Allen's speed of consumption.

The famed restaurant was a lot harder to find than he had previously assumed though ; the floating city is a city for a reason, plus there are no maps or anything that would tell him where it could be. Not only that, but Allen has a pathetic sense of direction. After a while, Allen realized that he had lost track of Lavi meaning he lost his boyfriend and meal ticket, so Allen made an about-turn and was going to turn the corner when he suddenly bumped into another man.

The man was dark skinned, a deep tanned color, and he had jet black, curly hair that blended into the dark skies above if not for the stars outlining it. Allen may consider himself tall-even though he is actually kind of short- but he was no idiot when it came to height, and this man seemed to be a bit over six feet tall. His face was shaded below his top hat and he wore an expensive looking black suit along with snow white gloves that peeked out from his sleeves. Under the starry sky, the only truly visible part of the man would be his gloves and the light glimmering off the rim of his round glasses. His arms stretched out and he grabbed onto Allen's shoulders in a desperate manners, holding him in an iron grip.

"Er, uhm... I'm so sorry sir!" Allen bowed his head as best as he could while still in the other man's grip, until the man eventually relaxed his grip and let go. The stranger kept his head low, but Allen could still see the glimmer of his eyes behind is glasses, peering into Allen's own silvery orbs. He gave an involuntary shiver. There was something off about this man...


End file.
